


Body and Soul, Seductively to the Demon.

by ReiTachibana1417



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I was being very descriptive, It has chains, It seemed longer written out, M/M, The old fashioned shackles by the way, Wetten is a word right, right?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiTachibana1417/pseuds/ReiTachibana1417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The ending is probably bad because I don't know how to actually end fanfictions, so they are pretty awkward in a way.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Body and Soul, Seductively to the Demon.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is probably bad because I don't know how to actually end fanfictions, so they are pretty awkward in a way.

Ciel was sleeping... but in a weird way.

Sebastian could not hold it back any longer and must simply have Ciel's body. It;s a good thing that their basement had equipment for this.

~~

"Hurry... wake up... I want you when you're awake..."

Sebastian says, hungrily looking at Ciel's body, with his face close to Ciel's sleeping one.

As if on cue, Ciel's eyes started to flutter open. Once he was fully awake, he soon realized what has happened to him.

He is completely naked, and there are chains holding up his arms and chains holding up and separating his thighs so he was all open to Sebastian.

"S-Sebastian... what i-is the meaning o-of t-this... U-unhand t-these chains!"

Ciel was stuttering in embarrassment, he tries to move around but to no vail.

Sebastian didn't say anything as he rubbed Ciel's inner-thigh, which made Ciel groan a little.

"Yes... I want to hear more of that."

"N-no! L-let me go!"

Ciel was trying hard to be set free, but he is stuck there. The chains are too heavy, and he's too weak to move them.

Sebastian then proceeds to lick the inner-thigh, coming closer and closer to Ciel's shaft.

"N-no.. st-stop..."

Ciel leans his head upwards and begins panting slightly.

"Ciel... you don't know how much I have wanted to do this..."

Before Sebastian reaches the part he is yearning for the most, he stops himself to 'play' a bit with Ciel to get more aroused.

He licks all the way up to Ciel's broad chest, up to his neck. Ciel's eyes twitched a bit, and he is starting to less and less move, sinking into the licks.

Sebastian reaches into Ciel's nipple, and takes a soft bite.

"A-aahn! S-Sebastian..."

After Sebastian licks what he just bit, leaving a string of saliva, he says in his soft and silky smooth tone,

"What is it My Lord...?"

"I-..."

Ciel moves his head back forward to meet eyes with Sebastian, him blushing furiously.

"Do you not have much to say?"

Before Ciel could respond, Sebastian kisses Ciel deeply, and Ciel blushed and closes his eyes. Sebastian breaks the kiss, and licks Ciel's lips, then bites softly on the bottom lip.

"A-ah~!"

Upon Ciel opening his mouth, Sebastian invites his tongue in. His tongue dances with Ciel's and is swirling his tongue almost in every part of Ciel's mouth. Once Sebastian pulls back, saliva is drooling from Ciel's mouth, and he's breathing heavily.

"S-Seb-Sebastian..."

It's now time for Sebastian to win his prize. He licks all the way down to Ciel's lower region. Ciel moans as Sebastian licks all over his shaft.

Sebastian can hear the shackles moving, because Ciel cannot stop moving his arms. The leg shackles are shaking slightly because Ciel's legs keep twitching from the pleasure he's getting.

Then it happens.

Sebastian takes all of Ciel in, earning a moan, and Ciel almost let out. He knew that if he did that, then he can get a better answer out of him. He can tell that Ciel is getting close, so he instead removed himself out, leaving more saliva everywhere, as well as leaving a confused sound from Ciel.

"Oh, we can't be having you do that yet, I still want to play with you more."

Sebastian was already half-undressed, his undershirt is still on, but it's unbuttoned, and his zipper is unzipped.

He gets under Ciel, to his bottom. He lightly rubs it with his hand, getting a twitch from Ciel. Then he lifts Ciel up a bit, and begins licking the place that will soon be filled.

"Aaahnn~"

Is all Ciel can spout from his mouth, as Sebastian is working his tongue in him.

After a bit of wetting him up, he goes in front of Ciel and takes two fingers and shows them to Ciel.

"Suck..."

Sebastian says, Ciel blinks, and allows Sebastian's fingers into his mouth to wetten his fingers.

Once Sebastian knew how wet they were, he took his fingers out. He then kissed Ciel's cheek before he placed both fingers into the hole of Ciel's. Ciel sort of screams, but it wasn't loud, more of a hiss of stinging. Ciel manages to spit out a few words.

"S-Sebas... what is th...e ... meaning of this...?"

"The meaning of what i'm doing?"

"Y-yes..."

"Well, I love you, Ciel. I love you very much, and I couldn't stand it anymore."

Sebastian curled his one index finger, earning a moan each time. 

He then stops and begins to separate his two fingers, like scissors. After doing that for a while, he then slowly adds a third finger.

"Ahh..! I-it ... hurts..."

"Please manage with it for now, Young Master. You will soon ease into it."

He then slowly scissors all three fingers, slowly easing up Ciel like he said.

It continued like that for a bit longer, before it got to the point where it barely hurt Ciel. Then Sebastian released his fingers and went to go to a small cobble desk that was left down there, and he grabbed a small bottle. He quickly went back to Ciel, who was panting heavily, and kissed him again, holding the kiss while pouring some of the bottles contents into his hand.

Ciel was running a bit out of breath, but Sebastian anted to stay like that a bit longer, just so he could apply the finishing touches to that liquid, --more presumably, to get his shaft more moist.

Once it was finally up to par, he finally released the kiss, and Ciel is definitely panting out of breath.

"Young Lord, i'm going to need you to relax for me..."

Ciel does a slight nod of approval, and Sebastian readies himself to enter Ciel. Facing him, he then penetrates Ciel slowly, Ciel wincing.

"S-Seb-i-it..."

While Sebastian is still slowly entering Ciel, he remarks,

"You will get used to it. I am trying to hold myself back from going too fast by trying to go with ease."

Once Sebastian's whole piece was in, he began to move back out slowly and moving back in.

"F-full..."

Ciel mumbles lazily. Sebastian was facing Ciel, so he could see every part of Ciel's reactions to entering him. His arms were wrapped around Ciel's waist, to help him thrust.

He began to move faster, and farther until he finally hit it. Ciel's prostate.

Ciel's moan was louder than all the other ones, and Sebastian was just filled with delight. He began kissing all over Ciel's sweated body. It was obvious that Ciel tried to stop himself from moaning because it would be embarrassing and he didn't want to have Sebastian hear him. Sebastian was also panting slightly as he began to get rougher, with every thrust hitting Ciel's prostate.

"S-Sebast.. i-i'm going to--"

As that was said, Ciel finally spurt out what was being kept inside of him, it shooting up like a rocket and landing on both Sebastian and Ciel's bodies. Sebastian did an attempt to lap it up on Ciel's body, but he could hold back no more, causing him to burst inside of Ciel, Sebastian doing a low groan in the midst of it.

After Sebastian had pulled out, the remnants of his fluids were dripping from Ciel, some of it landing on the floor.

Ciel was fully lapped up by Sebastian, and Sebastian used a towel to clean himself up. Sebastian began to unlatch the shackles from Ciel, first removing the thighs, and it was quite amusing when they slowly fell to barely touch the ground, and removing the wrist ones, the leather latch left red marks on Ciel's arms and thighs, but it would go away in time.

As soon as Ciel actually stood, he wobbles before tripping slightly to be caught in Sebastian's arms.

"It seems you are a bit weak..."

Sebastian then places a towel around Ciel, to cover him up.

"It's pretty late, so I shall bathe you and take you to rest."

Sebastian was going to clean up the basement at a later time, so he quickly changed clothes into a clean butler outfit in the blink of an eye and leaving the remained older outfit down there to deal with it later. He picked up Ciel, and Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian, basically hugging him.

~

Ciel was in his nightshirt, covered in his bed, ready to go to sleep, but when Sebastian just barely brushed upon the door knob, he heard Ciel mumble something softly.

"Sebastian... please stay here. I am rather cold, and... I-I want to hold you..."

Sebastian chuckled, turned around, walked to Ciel's bed, placed the candelabra down and said,

"Yes, My Lord."

Ciel opened his blue eye and purple tarnished one that shined in the dark, and he did a signal for Sebastian to come in the bed as well. Ciel had to move over, but he didn't mind at all.

Sebastian was under the covers now, holding Ciel as Ciel was curled up into a ball, gripping Sebastian's shirt slightly.

"...Goodnight, Sebastian."

"Goodnight, My Lord."

Before Ciel drifted to sleep, him being half asleep, he said,

"I love you."

Sebastian just chuckled and used his one hand to stoke Ciel's soft hair. 

"I love you too, Ciel."

He said as he kissed Ciel's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I... have nothing to say about this. One day I was bored and this was born.


End file.
